


what she makes of it

by mayachain



Series: 19-Scenes-AU [8]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Education, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble, telepathy of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: You only ever feel afraid if you are by yourself.





	what she makes of it

The Mansion feels less safe than it used to, but you only ever feel afraid when you are by yourself. The professors have promised that together you will find a way to use your ‘suggestions’ for self-defense. 

You use classical music for learning, always, except when you get mad and you need metal versions. Mr. Summers thinks you find probability calculus hard because you don’t need the odds to select music, you always _know_ which song will have which effect. 

You don’t need a voice to reach people’s minds, but sometimes it’s easier if Siryn is with you and sings.

*

You haven’t experienced much interest in make-up yet, but Jubilee and Kitty and Siryn will be there to show you if it ever comes up. 

Sometimes when you hang out you all speak in six different languages. It’s easy, once you’ve practised, to make everyone understand everything because all verbal speech is music, too.

Kitty is sometimes ashamed for getting letters and calls from her parents, for going ‘home’ every few months to visit them. You try and tell her that she needn’t feel guilty, and you love Jubilee for getting her to believe it when she says the same. 

*

Bobby helps Artie and Sid with maths. He would often rather skate outside than study (so would you, so would Artie), but Bobby always sits down and he is always, always patient. Kitty knows everything about computers and no matter what she says, Jubilee, not Sid, will help you pass biology.

You go to John for help with your PolSci assignments not because you need it but because you like the way he sounds when he explains.

You think you might have had older siblings once but it’s been so long, you have no reason to try and remember them.

.


End file.
